A Ghost Lifty x Ghost Shifty Fan Fiction
by PogorikiFan10
Summary: This story is about Lifty and Shifty being ghosts. And it will be cute. Contains twincest, yaoi, cuteness, tickling and character death.


Ghost Lifty: _"Hey, guys! This was written by Josie, the authoress, starring Lifty, that's me…"_

Ghost Shifty: _"And Shifty, that's me…"_

Ghost Lifty: _"As ghosts, loving each other. I hope you're ready for romance."_

**This story contains LiftyxShifty, as well as yaoi, twincest, cuteness, blushing, sadness, kissing, cuddling, playful tickling (only involving LiftyxShifty), character death (of Lifty and Shifty) and sexual themes (which will happen soon).**

_Author's Note: Ghosts can't have sexual intercourse with each other, so Lifty and Shifty are gonna become ghosts and are just gonna kiss, make out, cuddle, hug and tickle each other in a white sheet as they float in midair. And no, it's not that Rule 34 trash, it's a cute romantic yaoi twincest ghost story._

_I do not own Happy Tree Friends, but I do own the ghosts of Lifty and Shifty._

* * *

On a dark and stormy night, Lifty and Shifty were driving in their van on the street with bags of money in it as the duo laughed slyly.

Lifty: "Well Shifty, we finally did it!"

Shifty: "That's right, Lifty. We're finally gonna be rich. And thank goodness nobody's here to stop us this time."

The two laughed slyly until one of the van's tires exploded, making the van lose control as Lifty and Shifty screamed in horror. Then the van flew off of a cliff and fell into the ocean. As the van began to sink, Lifty and Shifty tried to escape, but drowned. As they died, the ghosts of Lifty and Shifty (they are ghostly white with wispy tails) left their bodies, not knowing what happened or that they're dead, and went to the apartment where they lived when they were alive. The two ghosts were bored as Heck.

Ghost Lifty: _"Man, that was a close one, right Shifty?"_

Ghost Shifty: _"Yeah, maybe we should check our van's tires before we leave our heist."_

Ghost Lifty: (glaring) _"Which our van is at the bottom of the ocean with all our money!"_

Ghost Shifty: _"We'll it certainly isn't my fault."_ (notices something wrong) _"Say Lifty, when we escaped our doom and came out of the water, were we flying?"_

Ghost Lifty: (confused) _"I'm not even sure. Maybe we'll check."_

Later, the two ghost twins found their van underwater and went to get their moneybags, but Ghost Lifty notices a dead drowned body of a green raccoon that looked like him as he stared in shock and sadness.

Ghost Lifty: _"Shifty, is that me?"_ (points at the dead body) _"And am I dead?"_

Ghost Shifty: _"Lifty, there's nothing to worry abo-"_ (sees the dead body, along with another dead drowned body of a green raccoon wearing the fedora) _"Uh… Lifty, you might wanna look."_

The duo looked at the drowned corpses and realized that it was… their bodies! The two screamed in horror as they hugged each other.

Ghost Lifty and Ghost Shifty: **_"AHHHHH! WE'RE DEAD!"_** (sees each other)**_"AHHHHH! A GHOST!"_** (sees themselves) **_"OH NO! WE ARE GHOSTS! AHHHHH!"_**(hug each other)

Ghost Lifty: _"Oh no! I can't believe we really are dead! Which means we're… ghosts!"_

Ghost Shifty: _"I know, but at least we got the money."_ (holds the moneybags until he realizes what Ghost Lifty said) _"But if we're ghosts, then that means…"_

Ghost Lifty and Ghost Shifty: _"Uh-oh."_ (scared) **_"AHHHHH!"_** (to each other) _"We can't revive!"_ (hug each other) **_"NOOOOO!"_**

Later, Ghost Lifty and Ghost Shifty had arrived to their apartment, with the moneybags, as they felt worried. Now, they are depressed while laying on their bed, which had a white bed sheet on it, draping their lower bodies.

Ghost Shifty: _"Now what are we gonna do? We're rich, but we're dead. How are we supposed to be rich if we're dead?"_

Ghost Lifty: _"Well, we're ghosts. We could haunt the place, plus all the money we stole, right? Ghosts forever?"_

Ghost Shifty: _"Well… I guess so, but I kinda wanna be rich and alive."_ (sheds tears)

Ghost Lifty: (blushing) _"I know, but we're ghosts now. Our lost souls are free to wander the Earth, haunting everyone, stealing their money and being together."_

Ghost Shifty: (blushing) _"I guess you're right."_ (keeps shedding tears)

Ghost Lifty: _"Shifty, you don't have to cry, there's something I gotta tell you. Something really important since we were brought to this world."_

Ghost Shifty: (confused) _"What is it?"_

Ghost Lifty: (blushed) _"I love you, Shifty. Even after our deaths, I still love you."_(kisses Ghost Shifty on the cheek)

Ghost Shifty: (blushed in excitement and smiled) _"I… love you too, Lifty."_ (kisses Ghost Lifty in the cheek)

The ghost twins began to blush while they hugged, cuddled and kissed each other as they draped themselves in the sheet. Then, they playfully tickled each other as they were laughing in a playful way. As the two began to float with the sheet covering them completely, they kept tickling, laughing playfully, hugging, cuddling and even kissing while still blushing. As they descended on their bed, the kissed each other and took the sheet out of their upper bodies as they cuddled and blushed.

Ghost Shifty: (to Ghost Lifty) _"I love you, Lifty."_ (blushing)

Ghost Lifty: (to Ghost Shifty) _"And I love you too, Shifty."_ (blushing)

Then, they began to yawn as they were tired.

Ghost Shifty: _"Well, what a night. Goodnight, Lifty."_

Ghost Lifty: _" Goodnight, Shifty."_

Then, Ghost Lifty and Ghost Shifty cuddled, blushed and closed their eyes as they draped themselves again and began to sleep, hoping that they'll have a pleasant dream of loving each other together. So, Ghost Lifty and Ghost Shifty a.k.a. the ghosts of Lifty and Shifty, still wander the Earth eternally, haunting the apartment, the money they have and everyone in this town, stealing money and most importantly, loving each other and being together forever.

* * *

_Author's Note: I just thought of writing this story because I wanted it to be a cute romantic yaoi twincest ghost story. I hope you like it._


End file.
